


Thou shall know love

by orphan_account



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family Dynamics, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After two years of a happy and blissful marriage, Cardia desires nothing more than to become a mother.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Kudos: 20





	Thou shall know love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I couldn't resist XD

Cardia nudged her bread around her chicken broth. She hadn’t much of an appetite left, but Victor was still eating after a long day so it felt rude to leave the table.

She stared at the wedding ring on her left hand, thumb gently caressing it against the pad of her finger. A simple yet timeless ring encrusted with an emerald that reminds her of Victor’s eyes every time she caught sight of it.

“Is something the matter?” Victor asked from across the table, tearing his bread roll in half before he dipped one corner into his broth and brought it to his mouth. 

Cardia giggled at the cute way Victor had to chase a drip down the length of the bread to prevent it from landing on his lab coat. “It’s nothing… Focus on your meal.”

She’d put a lot of effort in, having baked the bread herself and simmered the broth since early morning. Learning to cook had taken a long time, but after two years of marriage beside the most wonderful and patient man there was, she was finally at a stage where she felt comfortable presenting Victor all his meals with pride.

Victor shook his head and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. “There’s something on your mind, and if it’s causing you enough distress that you cannot eat, then I want to know so I can resolve it for you.” He reached his hand out, resting it atop of hers. Skin against skin. “I want to look after my wife and see you never have reason to look so downhearted.”

“Victor…” She whispered, turning her hand, so they were palm against palm. Their fingers curled instinctively to hold each other’s hand. “You’ve more important things to concern yourself with than my thoughts.”

“I’ve never heard something less true, Missus Frankenstein,” Victor said, letting go of her hand and manoeuvring around the table to kneel at her side. His hand reached up to her cheek, thumb brushing along her cheekbone, leaving a beautiful blush in its wake. “Though my work is more prominent in my life from time to time, nothing holds more importance to me than you, Cardia.”

Victor took her hand into his own, kissing the back of her slender hand, yet his eyes never left hers. “Won’t you let me help you, as you always do for me?”

Cardia caved under his kindness. “I’m worried you’ll think me silly or that it won’t be the right time…”

“The right time for what?” Victor’s voice sounded so soft. Even without stating as such it articulated perfectly how in love and devoted he was to her.

Cardia drew a breath, bracing herself to be told no, or that it wasn’t the right or worse still, that it wasn’t something Victor ever wanted. “... I want to have a child with you. I want to be a family.”

She watched as his eyes flashed with regret, glancing ever so briefly at her abdomen before meeting her eyes once more. He said nothing. 

“I-I know I cannot conceive a child... I know I’ll never be able to carry your baby, but I want one, Victor. I want a child I can love and cuddle and read to sleep. I have so much love in me, and I want to share it. The manor is too empty… and I think it’s missing a child’s laughter,” she confessed, hugging herself tightly. “I-I’m sorry. I know with your work-”

“Let’s do it. Let’s become parents.”

Cardia’s breath caught in her throat. Eyes wide. “Victor… Do you mean it?”

“I do,” he whispered, rising to his feet and capturing Cardia in a kiss. His arms wrapped around her, urging her forward until she slipped off the chair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Apparently, they were trying for a child, anyway.

~

A fortnight later Cardia walked arm in arm with her husband along the streets of London.

She thought they were going to an orphanage when Victor told her that today was the day they would return with a son. But dressed in their Sunday best, they stood outside what looked like a dusty rundown warehouse, with black smoke billowing out of the chimney. 

“They keep children here?” she asked on the verge of tears. This wasn’t what she expected. 

“Unfortunately,” Victor rasped, holding Cardia’s arm a little tighter. “That’s why today, we will rescue an innocent orphan and make sure he knows nothing but love for the rest of his life.”

Cardia stilled her lip, not wishing to show any weakness, but the appalling conditions her soon to be son lived in filled her with deeper sorrow than she’d ever known. Suddenly, the processing fee of twenty pounds, eight shillings and threepence made sense. It was never a goodwill gesture from the rich to the poor so much as it was them buying their son’s freedom. This was a workhouse.

“Remind me, Victor… What was our son’s name again?”

“Twist... Oliver Twist.”


End file.
